What Did I Do
by waterrain
Summary: Squalo woke up in the morning in a kinky outfit and different kinds of piercings.Bel was there with him last night highly amused by the events that occured when Squalo was drunk. Xanxus is angry with Squalo and says "You are not allowed to get drunk"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You.**

**What Did I Do**

**By Waterrain**

Squalo woke up, his head was throbbing in pain, and he bite down on his lips. Bel was sitting on a chair next to the door smirking widely and he snapped a photo.

"Voi!" Squalo yelled loudly despite his head aching and he glared vicious at the now snickering blonde. He sat up in bed, his eyes narrowed, and the blonde was smirking at him.

"You were quite wild last night." Bel commented out loud, a grin on his lips, and he noticed the confused look. "You threatened the tattoo man into giving you a tattoo otherwise you would rip his fucking dick off and your voice was gaining attention. So he decided to give you a tattoo despite you being very drunk for it seemed like he values his so called package."

Squalo's eyes were wide and for once he was speechless while Bel chuckled to himself.

"A tattoo of a shark is on a place that one calls the tramp stamp area. I know because I watched as you got your tramp stamp tattoo, ushishishi." Bel said gleefully as he watched as Squalo gapped and then a loud 'Voi' was heard.

"You fucking bastard! Why the hell didn't you stop me!" Squalo screamed loudly, he looked in the mirror in order to see his lower back area, and saw the shark tattoo, but also noticed the outfit he was wearing which made him scream while Bel snickered loudly.

"Because I knew when morning came you would be amusing." Bel commented causally and he was smart enough to cover his ears. For it is quite easy to tell when Squalo was going to yell and be extremely loud for he always had to be noisy.

'Took him long enough.' Bel briefly thought to himself as Squalo screamed and he wondered when the loud mouth will notice the nipple piercings.

"I can't fucking remember and my damn head hurts." Squalo commented bitterly as he took off the knee high black boots that have a 4 inch heel on them, ripped off the black choker that was around his neck, and he threw off the mid-drift showing black shirt that was when Squalo noticed something was a bit off.

"Voooi! What the hell did I do last night!" Squalo screamed at the blonde who was snickering, grinning, and looking completely amused.

"You got a nipple piercing on your right and on your left nipple." Bel commented cheerfully and he was grinning. "Plus six piercings in each ear. I didn't bother telling you that you would regret it in the morning, ushishishi."

Squalo's eyes were wide as he felt his ears and found out the blonde was telling him the truth. He clenched his long hair, opened his mouth, and screamed shrilly. Bel had made sure to cover his ears and he mentally winced for that Squalo is so damn loud.

"Trash why the fuck are you screaming like a girl. I could hear you on the other side of the damn house." Xanxus said coldly and that was when he noticed that Squalo was wearing a black mini skirt along with frilly black panties being slightly exposed. Plus the nipple piercings, the six earrings in each ear, and then Xansus recalled the phone call last night.

"Trash, You are not allowed to get drunk." Xanxus commented firmly before throwing a pen at Squalo and decided to leave the room while thinking about talking to the long haired male later on in the day along with throwing some objects.

"Oh and last night you called the boss." Bel said gleefully as Squalo's face went pale and he snickered gleefully. "It was quite a night last night and to think you were going to polish your sword instead of drinking."

'What else did I fucking do last night? Not a damn clue, but looks like I Cross-dressed in a kinky outfit for some unknown reason, six ear piercings in each ear, a nipple piercing in each nipple, and a phone call to Xanxus that I don't remember at all.' Squalo thought to himself and he felt like pulling at his long hair, but resisted the urge for his hair has taken enough abuse. 'What if I got my lower area pierced?'

He forgot about Bel, Squalo hands was pulling the mini black skirt up, and he was about to pull off the frilly black panties, but then heard the blonde.

"Don't worry. You didn't get a Prince Albert piercing even though some guy was trying to talk you into getting one." Bel commented smoothly and he looked at Squalo with serious eyes. "I threatened that guy with my knives for you are not a Prince and have no need for a Prince Albert piercing."

Squalo sighed in relief and flipped the skirt back down. He didn't bother taking it off, maybe it would help him remember last night, and his eyes closed trying to recall the events of last night.

"I have a Prince Albert piercing after all I'm a Prince." Bel said gleefully and he was violently tossed out by Squalo.

"Voi! Get out of my bedroom!" Squalo screamed at him, he slammed the door shut, and locked it. Bel snickered to himself and decided to get the photos on his camera developed. Meanwhile Squalo's mouth felt odd, he decided to touch his tongue, and yelled loudly.

'I guess he found out about the tongue piercing.' Bel thought briefly while grinning and he doubt that Squalo would ever wish or desire to get drunk again. Also the scary Boss said that Squalo is not allowed to get drunk ever again.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Next chapter will be the events that occurred last night to Squalo while he was drunk.**

**What Did I Do**

**By Waterrain**

Squalo was laying on his back, eyes closed, and he was rubbing his throbbing forehead. The yelling and screaming that he had done…did nothing to help matters at all expect make it worse.

"At least I didn't get a damn piercing down below." Squalo muttered to himself, he still wore the black mini skirt, and decided to put on the black four inch high heeled boots. "I have nipple, tongue, and ear piercings, but at least not one down there."

'This outfit might help me with the recalling last night.' Squalo thought while clenching his fists and then unclenched them. 'Let's see I got drunk last night…Unbelievably drunk. I have always been so damn busy and hardly get any breaks from that ungrateful bastard. Of course I originally planned to just polish my sword, but then a certain crazy ass blonde suggested that I should get drunk. Kept on pissing me off with his words, he kept on dodging my sword just as I kept on dodging his knives, and getting drunk sounded like a good idea. Plus I have not ever gotten drunk before due to being busy with work, missions, and practicing with my sword.'

"Damn stupid ass idea. Getting drunk...like hell I'll ever drink alcohol again." Squalo said bitterly, his eyes still closed, and his head hurt less. Meanwhile Bel was getting the photos on his camera developed and briefly thought about showing the noisy long haired male, but decided against it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Next chapter will have more of the events that had occurred last night to Squalo.**

**What Did I Do**

**By Waterrain**

Bel was walking when he noticed the noisy long haired man stumbling slightly which made him snicker and then saw Squalo being approached by some random male.

"Hello, Sweetie. You look a little tipsy beautiful lady and I noticed you in the bar." The Random Male said in a flirty tone, Bel grinned for this will prove to be amusing, and he covered his ears for Squalo will be screaming at that man. Instead he heard Squalo giggling and he wondered exactly how drunk the long haired noisy man had gotten to be reduced to giggles.

"Your giggles sound rather pretty. Want to follow me pretty lady? I'll rock your world." The Random Male commented causally as he walked closer and closer to the giggling Squalo. Bel was bored, he got out his knives, and walked towards the man flirting with Squalo.

"You are funny." Squalo managed to say and he was held by the man. "First time someone called me a beautiful or pretty lady without dying by my hand."

"You are so adorable." The Random Male said happily, he figured this was going to be easy getting this lovely long haired woman into his house, and having his way with her. Bel smirked widely as he came into view and Squalo was still giggling.

"Hey, jackass. Let go of Varia's bitch. Wait, correction. Not a bitch, but the bitch." Bel stated gleefully while wondering if Squalo will remember being called a bitch and figured it would be interesting to see how the noisy man will react. "Let go of The bitch of Varia, but as some would say The scary Boss's bitch."

The Random Male blinked in confusion and Squalo was giggling loudly.

"Why are you calling me a bitch, Bel? I'm not a or the bitch. Lousy good for nothing Prince. I'm not anybody's bitch. Fuck you, Blondie." Squalo commented in a high pitch voice, his voice was slurred, and it was a lot quieter than normal.

"Are you her boyfriend or pimp or something?" The Random Male asked the blonde male and he thought maybe he could pay off of the man with money. "I'll pay you money if you let me have her for the night."

"Let the loud mouth go before I fucking kill you with my knives." Bel said causally as he approached closer and his knives were completely visible along with his bloodthirsty grin. "It has been a little while since I shed blood, ushishishi. The loud mouth is going to be pissed off I killed you since that loud mouth would want to kill you."

'Of course I do enjoy upseting people.' Bel briefly thought and he grinned. 'Regardless this man will be killed by me and Squalo will be pissed off about it.'

The Random Male's eyes widened in shock, he decided to let go of the long haired chick, and slowly backed away for nothing was worth being killed over.

"By the way believe or not this is a man. I know what a shocker since he has such long and pretty hair, but it is all for the Boss. Since he made a promise to the scary Boss." Bel commented gleefully and watched as the Random Male's face went pale along with having wide eyes. Squalo was giggling, he was leaning against the building, and dazed eyes looking upwards. That was when Bel noticed that the loud mouth's eyes were glazed over and the lack of focus.

"So did you drug him or something? Spill before I spill your guts literally." Bel said as he pointed his knives at the man and ignored Squalo's girlish giggles.

"Yes after…she..he..had about..I forget how many.. that was when I slipped some drugs into his drink." The Random Male said in a shaky voice, Bel grinned widely, and he was not the type to keep promises. "I forgot how much or how many drinks I had slipped it into."

"Bye." Bel commented smoothly before throwing his knives at the man, he grabbed Squalo who was still giggly, and decided to leave for that random man was dead for he made sure to hit the vital areas. "I do enjoy spilling blood, ushishishi."

"Looks like you got drugged loud mouth." Bel said in amusement, his reply was a giggle, and he snickered to himself. "To think your second in command and you got drugged not to mention mistaken for a woman, ushishishi . I should have just let the guy take you away and let him be shocked by the fact you are a man. I wonder what the scary Boss would say?"

"Whatever, I don't care. I want a shark." Squalo stated in a slur and Bel smirked widely for he had an idea. "I love sharks."

"Why not get a tattoo, giggly." Bel commented gleefully as he got a better grip on Squalo's hips, he had an idea where a tattoo shop was located, and the reply was a thumbs up. "Alright, Sharky. Time to get you a tattoo, ushishishi. I know the perfect place."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Next chapter will have more of the events that had occurred last night to Squalo.**

**What Did I Do**

**By Waterrain**

"I want a shark tattoo." Squalo said in a slurred voice to the tattoo man and he received a sigh.

"I can't give any tattoo or tattoo's to a drunk person." The tattoo man stated flatly, his arms were crossed, and Bel was snickering.

"If you don't give me a damn tattoo I will fucking rip your dick off! I mean it!" Squalo screamed loudly and Bel had already covered his ears for he knew that noisy would be loud. "I will fucking rip it off if I don't get a damn shark tattoo! You'll be the dickless wonder!"

"Where do you want the shark tattoo?" The tattoo man asked in a somewhat shaky voice and he decided in this case it would be better to just give the long haired person a tattoo.

"I don't give a damn. Ask blondie or do whatever, but I want a shark." Squalo commented to the guy before giggling and Bel grinned widely for he was to pick the location.

"He wants a shark on his lower back. You know that tramp stamp area, ushishishi." Bel said gleefully, he was amused, and the tattoo man nodded. He read a magazine about knives while waiting and the loud mouth was giggling, but didn't move as he got a tattoo of a shark on his lower back.

'Squalo will be upset in the morning, but I don't care and it is worth it. Have to make sure to wear ear plugs or something.' Bel briefly thought and finally Squalo was done. 'I wonder what else will happen tonight?'

Bel's arm was around Squalo's hips, he wondered if the tattoo was hurting because of the pressure he was applying to it, and personally didn't care if he was hurting the loud mouth or not.

"I feel hot." Squalo said softly and then he giggled loudly. "I wanna be a stripper. My stripper name would be Angel Shark. I love sharks."

"Sharky, I have a better idea." Bel said gleefully as he looked at a store, noticing the outfits that were on display, and smirked to himself. "I'll even pay for it and pick out a loose, but fitting outfit for you to wear. You won't feel hot anymore, ushishishi."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Next chapter will have more of the events that had occurred last night to Squalo.**

**What Did I Do**

**By Waterrain**

Inside the bag that Bel had was a black choker, a black mini skirt, boots that have a four inch heel, frilly black panties, and a mid-drift showing black shirt with long sleeves, but it is off the shoulders kind of shirt.

"I have the outfit, ushishishi." Bel said gleefully and he noticed a dude was talking to the loud mouth.

"Are you alone?" The man asked in a curious voice to the long haired person which he figured must be a female due to the length and how smooth it appeared. Squalo looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he was leaning against the store building outside for support.

"Why?" Squalo asked him softly before giggling and he decided to say to the man. "I got a shark tattoo on my lower back. I love sharks."

Bel grinned for a moment before deciding to grab Squalo's long hair and tugged him away from the man.

"This person is with me. Keep your hands off, ushishishi. Otherwise things won't be pretty." Bel said gleefully as he heard the loud mouth cursing 'Fucking good for nothing Prince let go of my damn hair. It has taken enough abuse, jackass.'. "Sharky, Time for you to change into your outfit. Not here."

Bel wrapped an arm around Squalo's hips, making sure it was on the shark tattoo, and smirked at the shunned expression on the other guy's face.

"Guys keep on hitting on you, loud mouth. No wonder why you are so damn loud and vicious." Bel commented smoothly and a smirk on his lips. "Too bad your voice is high pitched and not as threatening right now."

Squalo was guided into the public bathroom, he was leaning against the wall, and Bel handed him the bag.

'He is slow and this is getting boring.' Bel briefly thought, he decided to speed things up, and helped the loud mouth to get changed. 'I bet he will be pissed off in the morning.'

"I feel better." Squalo commented happily and he giggled loudly. Bel smirked at him, he had not been paying attention while helping the other man get dressed, and figured that a lot more people will mistake the second in command of Varia as a chick.

Squalo was wearing a black mini skirt which was a little low on the hips showing off the shark tattoo on his lower back, frilly black panties were very slightly shown, a black choker around his neck, and a mid-drift showing black shirt with long sleeves along with being off the shoulder. It was a bit off a pain to put the black boots with the four inch heels, but Bel had the loud mouth sit on the bathroom counter so it was pretty simple.

'Who would have thought the loud mouth has soft skin.' Bel briefly thought as he carelessly felt Squalo's thigh and wondered what the scary Boss would say along with how the long haired man would react in the morning. 'They wouldn't be too happy.'

"What is a woman doing in the bathroom?" Some random man asked and Bel grinned widely.

"She's with me and I was having a bit of fun, ushishishi. We'll be leaving now." Bel said gleefully as he tugged on Squalo's long hair, grinning widely, and heard the loud mouth complaining to him about his hair being pulled. "Hey, Wouldn't you love to get some piercings for your ears? There are shark earrings that you could wear and I know the perfect place to get it done."

Bel kept Squalo balanced with an arm around his hips and he wondered if hurt more since his arm was on the tattoo without there being a barrier, but it didn't matter to him.

"I want sharks." Squalo managed to say, he was having a difficult time walking, and Bel had tossed the outfit that the loud mouth had been wearing previously into the trash after taking out the cell phone along with the money.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
